


Pursuit

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Jolly Rogers [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: Guzma (age 8) continues his search for his friend's lost glasses and meets some colorful characters along the way.
Relationships: Guzma & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Series: Jolly Rogers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463
Kudos: 37





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 6

The boys searched up and down the cliff side for almost an hour. Kukui had to move slowly and carefully as his ankle was really starting to hurt from the fall.

"Guzma, let's just go. We need to get back before the ferry leaves." 

"You can go ahead, I'll stay and keep looking. Besides, it's going to take you forever to limp back there." Guzma stuck out his tongue and pulled his bottom eyelid down, taunting Kukui's earlier actions.

"I swear to Arceus, I will push you off this hill," Kukui said playfully, "Are you sure? I'll wait at the port for you!"

"Thanks Brother," Guzma clasped their hands together, "May Lele guide you! "

"You too. I'll see you back at the port!" 

With that, the boy began to stumble back towards the way they came.

Kukui gone, Guzma resumed his search. They couldn't have gone far. Maybe a pokémon snatched them when they weren't looking? He didn't want Kukui's parents to get mad at him. If it's anything like when his own parents get mad...

Guzma shook his mop of a head as if to shake the idea right out of it. He's gotta focus on the task at hand and it was getting darker so he would have to move quickly. 

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Guzma froze. Something was out there. Something was watching him. He cautiously looked around.

"A-alola? Who's th-there?" 

His question was only met with the whisper of wind in the trees and usual chatter of the jungle's ecosystem. 

He then heard some rustling behind one of the nearby shrubs. Against his better judgement, Guzma slowly approached.

His heart racing, he took a deep breath and carefully parted the vines and ivy.

"Ah!" Guzma yelped as something popped out of the gap, causing him to fall backwards.

Guzma exhaled forcefully realizing it was nothing more than a little fomantis.

"Fo fo!" its little voice peeped at him as the tiny creature jumped up on down on his chest.

"Really?" he groaned, "I get got twice in one day?"

He scooped up the pokémon gingerly in his hands and placed it back into the little vine alcove. Silly thing must be a hatchling.

"Little buddy, that's dangerous!" he said sweetly, "You can't just go up to humans like that. They're not all nice like me."

The grassy creature blinked at him with it's big pink eyes. Guzma giggled.

"Go on, go find your lurantis." 

"Fo fo fo!!!!"

The fomantis scurried away happily. Did it understand what he said? Or maybe it was coincidence and it decided it needed to go home.

Home....

Guzma stood up quickly. He had to find Kukui's glasses and go home before the last ferry left!

He spun around but quickly fell back down on his behind when he realized standing (or rather levitating) directly behind him was an adult oranguru.

Guzma's jaw dropped.  
This was an abnormally large pokémon. Large enough to be a Totem? Not quite. But that's not what made the boy awestruck. This oranguru did not have white fur; instead it had a peachy, coral coat. And the marking on it's forehead was wrong too. Instead of the typical golden/yellow, it was a rich shade of blue.

Guzma knew that orangurus are not known for being particularly aggressive and are usually disinterested in beings they can't have a telepathic battle with. But this individual just stood there (floated there?) unmoving. That's when he realized the object sitting on the bridge of its nose...

"Kukui's glasses!" 

He jumped up but the sage pokémon teleported backwards.

"Give those back! Those are my friend's!" Guzma pleaded, but it continue to move further and further up the hill.

"Wait!"

Guzma gave chase, barely keeping up with the strange colored pokémon. He followed through the trees up the hill and down the back, across a stream, it felt as though he was running for forever.  
Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath. It was no good, he lost track of it. Then he noticed an opening in the trees ahead.

The boy walked toward the light until he emerged onto a sand bank.

"The ocean!" he whispered. There were some outcroppings of rocks and tidal pools that the tide caressed softly in a pleasant rythm. The sunset was beautiful, he wished Kukui was there to see it-

Something scuttered across the rocks at an extreme speed towards him from up the shore. It was an odd looking thing. Small, kinda flat...

"The wimpod!"

That was the pokémon Kukui said he found earlier! They're such shy, fickle creatures and it makes them hard to catch. But something was weird about this one, it wasn't running away from him, it was running _to_ him! Without any time for him do or say anything, the little bug ran straight into his shins.

"You ok, Brother?" Guzma asked but was quickly interrupted by the distinct sound of tauros hooves approaching.

The wimpod, no longer dazed, turned to him and began scratching desperately at the leg of his cargo shorts. That's when he noticed one of its legs was dripping a strange aquamarine liquid from a large gash.

Without thinking, Guzma scooped up the wimpod and ran back into the jungle. He held the creature against his chest as he pressed his back up against one of the larger trees. 

The sound of galloping hooves drew closer. Cautiously, Guzma peeked around the corner and saw a couple of adolescent boys riding tauros. 

Haole trial goers. 

He clutched the pokémon tighter until he was sure they were gone. It was a good thing they didn't bring out their stoutlands, they would have found them for sure.

"Stupid haoles," Guzma mumbled as he finally exhaled his bated breath.

"You ok?" he asked the wimpod who was shaking like leaf. It didn't respond in any way, it just continued burying its face into Guzma's open sweatshirt.

Guzma carried it back out into the clearing. He sat down next to one of the tide pools and delicately placed the terrified pokémon into his lap. 

"That leg doesn't look so great, Brother" he commented, "but don't worry, I'll fix you up."

He unzipped his sweatshirt and removed it and then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Next he pulled his knife out of his pocket and popped the blade out.

"Skriiiiiiii!" the creature shrieked as it tried to run away but Guzma had grabbed it and held it against his chest again.  
The bug struggled against his bare flesh, the little legs scratching and clawing anything it could touch. Despite this, Guzma would not let go.

"Shh... Shh.... hush baby...." he whispered softly and calmly to it, "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise... I promise... I promise...." 

He continued cooing to the small isopod while gently rocking back and forth until it slowly calmed itself.

He once again placed it on his lap.

"Now look. This is what I'm going to do."  
He spoke gently.  
"I need to use this tool to help you. I'm just going to cut the cloth a little bit and then I'll put it right away. Ok?"

It looked up at him with large, starry eyes that reflected the fading light of the sunset. 

Guzma placed his t-shirt over top of the knife and cut a couple wide strips of fabric.

"It's going away now, see?" Guzma said, slowly closing the blade of the knife and then placing it as far away as his arm could reach.

Next, he began to wrap the bugs wound, sealing the fracture and squelching the bleeding.

As he worked, he continued speaking softly to the bug, "Must be weird having a skeleton on the outside of you, eh?"

Wimpod blinked at him.

"To be honest, I don't think I'd mind it. I mean, it protects ya from cuts and bruises and all that... all done"!  
Guzma had finished tying up the dressing.  
"Does that feel better?"

"Skrii..."  
It began to feel with it's mouth parts on the various scratches it made on his chest. It looked down sadly.

"No no, don't feel bad, you were just scared little guy! I would've done the same thing if I were you!" 

Guzma suddenly realized how cold it got. 

"Awe man, I gettin' chicken skin Wimpi!" he said pulling his sweatshirt back on, "Its too dangerous to travel in the jungle at night. But in the morning I can take you to the pokémon center. The lady there is super nice and she'll fix you up even better than me! She taught me how to wrap wounds and stuff after all!"

"Skiskr Skri!" replied Wimpod. 

"Ok, stay right here, I'm gonna get some wood to start a fire. Here..." -he laid the remains of his shirt on top of his flat friend- "You can hide under here until I get back."

"Ska skri!"

"Perfect."

So much for keeping his promise to Kukui, hopefully he's not too mad. Guzma thinks he'll understand once he tells him what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 'Play Rough'
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
